


Facing Reality

by Mylifeismadefromships2002



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeismadefromships2002/pseuds/Mylifeismadefromships2002
Summary: All of us, regardless human or ghoul, have to face reality at some point. What separates us from this fact is how early and how painful it is for us to face reality.





	1. Facing Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I've written for Touken that isn't on Tumblr, I hope you'll enjoy my fanfic! This takes place after 141.

The metallic smell of blood hit his nostrils harder than when Shachi punched his face. Kaneki Ken, the One Eyed King himself, looked at the massive amount of corpses surrounding him. Only gone for a few days and this is what he comes home to, a blood bath of ghouls and humans.

He felt a tear roll down his face when he laid his eyes on a single corpse. Hair slicked back and a white suit completely stained with blood, he turned the body around and saw the familiar black eyelids; Naki. 

Tsukiyama walked over, despair plastered on his face, "My King, we cannot find The Queen." He said sadly.

A low growl escaped Kaneki's lips, Tsukiyama flinched, "Search the tunnels, I want the entire 24th ward searched, anyone who does not will be severely punished."

The Gourmet's words rang in his head, 'We cannot find The Queen.'

He could feel each step get heavier as the dread started to set in him, he was already so tired of the darkness, and now he couldn't find his light. He sniffled as he walked, fat tears starting to roll down his face as he thought of the bane of his existence; his beloved wife's death.

Kaneki tried to reassure himself; if her body isn't here, it doesn't mean she's dead. But the thought only seemed to weigh him down even more. What would he do if he found her dead somewhere in the dark?

A charred body laid face down in the foot deep water, Kaneki grimaced with disgust when he saw the body healing. The skin reattached itself and the burns disappeared slowly, the person groaned and hissed in pain as their body worked it's magic. They turned their body around to see the person standing in front of them.

"S-Sensei..." The body croaked, "...finally... we meet... again."

"Mutsuki." Kaneki growled, "Where is my wife?"

Mutsuki cackled, his voice grew stronger as his body healed itself, "I said that I would do whatever it takes to bring you back to the CCG, did I not? Now that she is gone, you can finally come back to me!"

In rage, Kaneki pinned down the body with his kagune, one shining red tentacle for each limb. He stepped on Mutsuki's stomach, "Where. Is. My. Wife?" He repeated with more anger, digging the sole of his shoe into the soft and tender flesh.

The young man beneath him coughed in pain, "I told you the truth," He said, "She is gone."

Kaneki did not hesitate, twenty red tentacles stabbed at Mutsuki repeatedly, he screamed in pain as each tentacle pierced through his body. The masked man's visible eye was filled with some insanity and rage, it didn't subside even when he stabbed Mutsuki's head. He went silent, never moving again from his position.

For good measure, he made sure the other one next to Mutsuki was dead as well. He licked his lips, it had been so long since he had eaten any form of flesh, human or ghoul. Kaneki polished off both corpses before anyone could see, leaving the skeletons behind as he trudged deeper into the tunnels.

The only thing on his mind now was finding Touka. His hope grew dimmer as the tunnels grew darker, his mind struggled to keep up with his body. "Touka..." He whimpered sadly.

Kaneki could feel his insides begging to be let out. His post-torture and Reaper self hissed negative words in his mind.

It's your fault.

She would've been alive if you had come back sooner.

How will your people trust you now?

Let us out...

His head ached from his other selves, the two were fighting each other for dominance over one body. He was so tired of everything, he just wanted to rest with his loved one.

 

Touka ran with Hinami and the mothers and children. They were scurrying further into the underground, luckily able to dodge the bullet that had come for them earlier on. Juuzou ran along with them, his scythe discarded in the upper portions of the underground.

"Haise's wife?" He asked Touka.

She nodded her head, rubbing her stomach and wounds. 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were Haise's wife, I just had to do my job for a little longer before I could help you guys." He apologised.

"It's fine." She grunted, her wounds were healing slowly, her uterus throbbed. She silently comforted her unborn baby, 'Don't be upset, Mommy is here to protect you.'

The throbbing stopped, as if her baby was really listening to her words. She smiled softly, soon she'll hold them in her arms. Soon.

"Onee-chan." Hinami called, even with a battered body and blood smeared on her face, she still managed a cheerful smile, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Touka gasped, no one else knew this except for a few people, "How did you know?" She whispered.

"You've been holding your stomach for a while now. You were really defensive on not letting them hit your stomach, too." Hinami explained, "It's Onii-chan's baby, right?"

Touka looked down embarrassedly, she nodded her head only ever so slightly. It was enough for Hinami to see though, with a dazzling smile she looked ahead, running to wherever they were going to.

It felt like hours had past before they finally felt some form of wind. 

"Aneki!" Came a voice.


	2. Effervescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a like a chemical reaction, and the effervescence are like your feelings from that chemical reaction.

The rest of Goat had caught up with Kaneki after a while, none of them dared to say anything at this point in time because of what had happened earlier.

_"M-My King..." Tsukiyama began, "Perhaps we should turn back, we've been walking for so long now, it's a high chance that she's de-"_

_"Shut the hell up." Kaneki snarled._

Banjou stared at the small bag Kaneki was holding, it swayed left and right while making a crinkling sound. He wondered what was inside, one minute Kaneki was rushing around and the next he'd come back with the plastic bag. It seemed heavy.

He glanced at Kaneki worriedly, the sounds of his quiet sniffling were more that enough to let everyone know that he is crying.

The battle for dominance raged on in Kaneki's mind, the headache he had was gradually getting worse and worse the longer the battle progressed. He tore off his mask in frustration, startling everyone behind him. 

The quietness and darkness of the tunnel were already starting to fumble around with his mind, the battle had only made it worse. And unfortunately, his darker sides had won the battle.

* * *

 

Touka and Hinami shared their hugs with Ayato, "You won't believe what I found..." He murmured into Hinami's shoulder.

Juuzou eyed the horizon, he could faintly make out what looked like a city, his jaw dropped upon realising this fact, "Where are we?" He asked no one in particular.

"I'm certain that this is the previous One Eyed King's kingdom," Touka answered, "I just never expected it to be real..."

Hinami pushed herself away from Ayato, her face felt slightly warm, "Is there someplace we can rest? We're all tired and some of us are wounded."

"Come, I'll take you, I've managed to find a bit of refuge in this dump."

 

* * *

They scuttled back in fear at the growling monster in front of them.

"K-Kaneki, snap out of it!" Nishiki yelled.

It had no use. The kakuja mask that Kaneki donned was scaring them even further, a beak like structure with two hollow white circles for eyes.

"My King!" Tsukiyama cried, "We will find her, please stop now!"

Two centipede like kagune flew out rapidly in all directions, Kaneki was laughing maniacally and then he stopped, his voice becoming sad and distant, "T-Touka...? I'm sorry, I could protect the two of you... I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He wailed over and over again.

Nishiki and Tsukiyamhad already whipped out their kagune, ready to battle against Kaneki if they needed to. "Kaneki!" Nishiki yelled again, "Get your head outta your ass, we'll find her!"

The words never reached. Kaneki crumbled to his knees while clutching his head, repeating the same words over and over again while crying out like a child. 

They watched in horror as his kagune wrapped around his entire body, a half formed centipede stared at them with white sockets. It's legs were enormous and had mouths on them, "Find her..." They hissed, "I need to find..."

Before anyone could do anything, Kaneki had took off running, his hysteric screams could still be heard even after he'd taken off running.

* * *

 

Watching his body move was like watching a movie, Kaneki noted. As his body zipped down the tunnels, he watched everything. 

"Thanks." His white haired self told him.

"We needed some form of stress relief." His Reaper self said.

The current one didn't say anything, he felt like he couldn't feel any emotions at all now that his body was out of control. 

"I-I mean, it's not exactly your fault that you lost control..." His innocent self said quietly.

"Yeah!" Haise joined in, "It wasn't your fault, the other two were just putting too much on you."

His body ran and ran until it came to a crossroads. Two tunnels stood in front of him, he sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint exactly where Touka might've run off to. Only the scent of blood filled his nostrils, he growled in annoyance as he ran into the left tunnel.

Kaneki didn't expect a change in scenery, he expected the same dark tunnel he'd been running in for the past few hours, but what he saw completely blew his subconscious mind; an underground city. It was then he'd picked up on the scent of something familiar to him.

 

* * *

 


	3. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lives are filled with dark emptiness, and sometimes it takes only one person to light up our lives.

Kaneki's head twitched violently from side to side, trying to snuff out who it was that he had detected. He ran and ran until he came into what looked like an underground city, but he didn't care about that, all he cared about was finding who it was that he had smelled. The faint scent of rich coffee filled his nostrils, it was like the scent of perfume that refused to leave the room even after hours it had been sprayed.

He scuttled up a building, the concrete crumbled under his many legs like a cookie. His one visible eye on his mask scanned the horizon, darting left and right as it tried to find the person. Finally, he spotted a single person limping across the vast underground.

Kaneki approached then stopped as he heard what the person was mumbling.

Silver hair that shone even in the absolute darkness, it lit up the person's shoulders, revealing a leopard print jacket; Yomo. 

"Touka... Hinami..." Yomo panted weakly, "Where are you...?"

Kaneki could feel his heart sink deeper, this deep into the underground and still no signs of Touka? In the dark and gloomy underground with no hope remaining, the kakuja completely covered his body.

* * *

 

Hinami glanced at what looked like children, they growled violently and flashed their kagune as she made eye contact with them.

Touka gently turned her head to look in front.

"Whozzat?" One of them asked, "Yara gunna etted us?"

"No." Ayato answered, "She won't eat you."

"Rolly?!" He shrieked, "No gunna etted us?"

Touka grimaced at the underground accent, she could barely understand what they were saying had it not been for Ayato answering their questions.

He led them into a dark room, Hinami could faintly tell that the entire floor was mattresses.

"It's not the best, but it'll do for now." Ayato said, "I'll go try finding someone who we can actually understand." 

The Aogiri children cuddled up against Touka and Hinami. "Are we going to be okay?" Nanako asked.

Hinami rubbed her head gently, "We'll be fine, Touka's brother will protect us, right?"

Touka had already fallen asleep, both her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. Hinami's eyes widened, she was about to ask when a loud roar intercepted her words.

* * *

 

Yomo backed away and hid inside one of the damaged buildings, he wasn't expecting to see a ten meter long centipede screaming at his face. He knew by instinct that it was Kaneki, the familiar roar and the kakuja shape more than confirmed it for him.

He peered out a broken window, faintly seeing the rampaging kakuja destroying a distant building by wrapping his body around it and crushing it. The snapping mouth opened to laugh maniacally, "A-A thousand minus seven!" Kaneki cackled.

"I don't want to die again!"

"I'm so lonely..."

"It's all my fault..."

Yomo listened on, each sentence that flew out from Kaneki's mouth held a different tone to it. Insane, angry, sad and regretful were the ones that had came out. The crumbling of another building muffled Kaneki's rambles.

Then it all stopped. "Where are you...?" He heard him croak, "Please... I just want to see you again..."

No sooner than that sentence that came out had another one come. "Why didn't I protect them?!" He roared.

"It was a mistake..."

"Power... I need more power!"

"I never wanted this!"

Yomo shut his eyes, he could feel pain throbbing in his heart just by listening at Kaneki's ramblings, god knows what is going on in his mind right now.

"Evacuate!" He heard someone else yell.

Both Centipede and Yomo turned to where the voice had originated from, they could just barely see a group of people running away from them. Kaneki surged forwards, scuttling everywhere to give chase.

"Ken!" Yomo yelled, clutching his arm in pain.

"My King! Please do not go there!" Tsukiyama's voice rang.

Yomo turned just in time to see another group of people running towards Kaneki, he decided that he should also give chase.

* * *

Touka placed a hand over her stomach as she ran, desperate to run away from whatever the hell was chasing after them. Yuki held her other hand as they ran, crying and sniffling while tripping slightly.

"Where..." She heard a raspy voice ask, "Where is my wife...?"

Touka skidded to a stop, no matter how horrible his voice sounded, she would always recognize the voice of her beloved. She ran in the opposite direction.

"Aneki!"

"Sis!"

"Go on ahead!" Touka yelled, "I know how to deal with this!"

The entire group stopped, watching in fear as the faint figure of Touka dashed right into the monstrous shadow that followed them. Surprisingly, the scuttling stopped, and all was quiet.

The centipede in front of her tilted it's head to the left, it whimpered softly like a baby. "Where is she...?"

It lowered it's head, "Is-Is it you...? Was it you who killed her...?"

Touka shook her head, she slowly approached the monster that was her husband. "She isn't dead."

"I-I can't find her... Can you help me...?" He croaked sadly.

She laid a hand on the centipede's head, "She's right here."

"Where...? I can't see her... I-I want to see her now!"

Touka gently hugged the centipede's mouth, "I'm right here, Ken."

As if those words were magic, the monster had slowly shrunk until it revealed a lone man standing in front of Touka, tears streaming down his face. 

"I found you..." He cried happily.

Touka's small figure hugged him, "Yes. You did."

 


End file.
